Warm Me Up
by Rhiabrey Skye
Summary: She allowed a small puff of hot air to escape from between her lips. 'I could warm those up for you' Freddie wanted to say before he stopped himself. Not that it would be awkward since they’ve been going steady for two days. Seddie Fluff.


It's bad. Awful. Don't even _try_ to like it. (jk)

Enjoy =)

(oh, and thank you TechMan and many many many many many many others who favorited/alerted/commented on my other stories. you have no idea how much I love you all. Can you belive I got 800 hits on my story The Other Side Of The World in just two days??)

---

**Warm Me Up**

**_A short Seddie Fluff_**

She could've chosen indoor volleyball. Even soccer, which she strongly dislikes, but no, she chose to do polar bear club with the rest of her friends and freeze her ass off for a whole entire period. She chose polar bear club because it came with simple advantages: You could text without getting in trouble, you could listen to your PearPod, and all you had to do was walk, walk, walk and you would get an automatic hundred. Easiest class ever.

Or so she thought.

Stupid weather channel said it was going to be in the mid 50s today, giving Sam the impression that it wasn't going to be _that _cold so she didn't bring gloves or a hat. She had forgotten her PearPod, so there was no entertainment for her freezing ears, other than the occasional chattering of students that walked past her at a faster pace. And texting definitely wasn't a choice, since the cold air had traveled to her fingertips and they had become numb, becoming impossible for her to even take her cell phone out of her pocket.

It was pure torture.

She had brought her arms together, and stuffed her stiff hands into each sleeve of her arms, hoping it would help the de-frosting. But that didn't help her rapid teeth chattering or nose that you would think she stole from Rudolph.

She fucking _hated _polar bear club. She never even really _liked_ polar bears!

Happy Feet FTW!

Her legs moved like sticks over the red rubber which made part of the track. She walked between the two white lines which guided the runners when competing. She raised her head and looked ahead, the girls who wore uggs and sweatpants while she wore jeans and a pair of converse. Oh how she envied those girls. She wanted warm clothes, too. But, no! Stupid stupid weather lady, _"You'll be experiencing a low chill of about 50 degrees up north of Washington around the Seattle area, with winds gusting 10 to 15 miles per hour. Not as cold as the weather we've been having lately, so maybe just a light sweater to get you through the day." _

Light sweater, my ass.

"You look cold."

Sam's gaze slowly rose to her left where no other than Freddie Benson stood, "No ch--chh-chizz Sherlock." A strong wind blew her hair back, exposing the side of her neck, allowing even more cold air to get through. The sky was beginning to turn gray. She closed her eyes tightly together, allowing a small puff of hot air escape from between her lips. _I could warm those up for you _Freddie wanted to say before he stopped himself. Not that it would be awkward since they've been going steady for two days. Forty eight hours. Two afternoons and one night.

But it would've been the most stupidest move ever.

Freddie took his PearPhone from his sweater pocket and changed the song. He saw Sam look at him from the corner of her eye. Oh how she wanted to steal those gloves from him. Freddie saw her reach out towards his hand, and before she hand the chance of quickly sliding the fabric off his hands, he pulled her delicate hand into his - their fingers entwining. He smiled and used his other hand to put the phone into his pocket.

Sam couldn't help but smile back. Freddie brought his hand next to his other hand, Sam's in the middle, and softly warmed her hand. She looked at him and awe and the side of her lip twitched up. From his sincere-ness or the cold, he didn't really care. He watched as she suddenly stopped walking and raised her hand, removing it from his grip, and raising it to the side of his face. His heartbeat began to speedup. What she was doing, he had no idea, but damn, did it feel good. She continued caressing the side of his face, her face getting closer to his, lips…centimeters apart. He could feel the hot air from her mouth beat off his lips. Her mouth opening… she looked up at him and their eyes met. She smirked, biting her bottom lip. Freddie couldn't help but stare at her sweater that was beginning to drape down her arm, exposing her bra strap. Sam noticed this and snickered, "You ain't getting any of this, so don't both--th-ther." she quickly moved her hand and ripped one of the earphones from his right ear and placed it in her left one.

Freddie opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out, "And tell little Freddie to keep it down, will ya?" Freddie blushed a dark crimson. That wasn't the first time that happened.

Sam smiled to herself as she reached down and grabbed his hand again, "I didn't know you liked Mayday Parade."

Freddie shrugged, "Eh. They're alright."

Sam chuckled, "Which is why you have their whole album?" Freddie looked down in shock. When did she get his…?

"Wh--how did you--?" Freddie motioned towards his phone/PearPod that now laid in her hands.

"Please, Freddie. I know you well. All I have to do is get you in _the moment _and I can have _whatever I want_." She sung the last part with a huge grin.

"What are you talking about?" he squeezed her hand.

"Last night." was all she said. She didn't have to go any farther. Freddie blushed.

No, nothing like _that _happened, you little dirties!!

It was different…

* * *

Sam had convinced Freddie to skip class with her to go make out in the janitors closet and it was _pretty _tight in there. Hardly enough room for another person to fit in if they wanted to. Freddie had sat Sam up on the little handyman desk and began making circular patters on her thigh with his thumb as he placed teasing kisses on the corner of her smiling lips. He whimpered slightly as she pulled back,

"Do you think I'm sweet?" she smirked whispering against his craving lips.

He smirked back, playing along as he leaned in again, "Never," he snickered for a moment as he saw her smile turn into a frown, "you're too much of a badass." Her smile returned.

He groaned as he went to kiss her but she instead slid back and pressed two of her fingers to his lips, "I'm hungry. Can you buy me some ham after school today?" Freddie glared at her. Not at the fact that he was going to be using his (saved) money for her again, but because she would be hungry at a time like this. They've been away from each other for nearly three hours, and already he had a (longing) desire to feel her lips on his neck. And here she was, complaining of hunger.

What else is new?

"Wow, Sam you're going to wait till _after _school to buy food?"

She glared at his use of tone, "Why? Do you want me to go sneak into the cafeteria and get myself a ham sandwich right now? Cause really, I have no-"

"No!" he interrupted her a little too quickly. She leered, and if you never knew, the definition of leering is to look or smile in a way that suggests unpleasantly lustful or malicious intent…this couldn't be good. But Freddie was oblivious to this, for he was distracted by the way Sam's finger slowly made it's way down his chest, stopping over his abdomen.

"Then why don't you…" Freddie was puffed as he tried to contain is sanity by not grabbing her around the waist and bang her against the-

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he saw her jump off the table in front of him and stare at his face, slowly sinking down in front of him.

Freddie gulped, and swore his heart was going one hundred miles an hour. _ohmygodohmygodohmygod _his conscience kept saying over and over.

And Sam was about to burst out laughing right then when she was face to face to a slight bulge. He was about to ask her if she was sure about this when instead he saw her grab his book bag which laid right next to his left foot.

With a feeling of slight disappointment, he let out a long breath, which he had been holding in for about the last 10 most taunting seconds of his life.

When he heard her zip back up his backpack, she stood up and waved an Andrew Jackson in his face. She grinned victoriously and he scowled.

"You bitch."

She was taken aback for a moment before she realized he had said that in a playful matter. She aimed a (strong) punch into his left shoulder which had him aching in pain, "Ow! I think you gave me a bruise…" he was about to pull down his sleeve before he felt Sam put her elbow through his.

"Come on, stop being such a pransy. Lets go buy my ham."

"With a twenty dollar bill? How much ham are you planning on buying?"

"Do you not know me at all?"

* * *

Sam sighed as she remember his face as she was kneeling down in front of him, then busted out laughing, "You should've seen your face!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you physically torturing me amuses you so much."

"I'm not." she busted out laughing. Again.

He chose to just forget about what happened yesterday and wrapped his arm around her waist. It was quiet for about the next five minutes. Sam had stopped on one of the Mayday Parade songs and couldn't help but chuckle when Freddie began singing along. His voice was actually quite soothing to her ears, and she couldn't help but lean her head on his shoulder and his head on hers, "…_it all goes back to the first kiss. It was the one I thought I'd never miss._" he tightened his grip on her waist as another breeze came along, "_maybe we were one of the lucky ones." _the rest of the song played on its own.

"Only you would learn all the words to such a girly song."

Freddie grimaced at this, "ouch. Girly?" Sam lifted her head off him and looked up at him, "This happens to be an awesome band, which is not at all girly. I bet it's even way more manly then what you listen to."

Sam scoffed and leaned her head down again, arm still around her, "Yea right. AFI, All Time Low, Breathe Carolina, A Cursive Memory…the list could go on and on."

"Well, at least I don't have Miley-ho-cyrus and Taylor Swift on my PearPod."

Sam laughed, "Riiight. Which is why you _don't _have Party In The USA on you're _My Top Rated list."_

"_It was Carly! And it has a nice beat." he mumbled the last part more to himself but Sam caught him._

"_Ahh, lie to me all you want Benson, but mama knows you're a true chica deep inside." _

…and even when the 20 degrees weather wind blew across Sam's body, she didn't shudder once. Maybe it was because she was too caught up on Mr. Freddie to pay attention, or it was because he had gladly offered her his jacket and wrapped it around her small body.

And in just a few seconds, her lips would be just as cozy.

_

* * *

_How i_s that_ for fluff?


End file.
